


i'm a symphony of the world gone wild (what a pretty sight)

by leionai



Series: no mythologies to follow (we’re the youth on our own) [1]
Category: NCT (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demigods, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, jin is precious, key is the eyepatch guy, taeil lurks, this wasnt supposed to be jihope but jimin is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:08:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leionai/pseuds/leionai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about the Underground that drew Hoseok in. He thinks this may be one of them. (demi-god au)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a symphony of the world gone wild (what a pretty sight)

There’s something about the Underground that drew Hoseok in. Maybe it was the first hints of music through the cracks in between the walls, or the eerie flashes of light that seeped through. Maybe it was the fact that he got bored of sunlight and day and brightness that he ventured out into the darkness one midsummer night with nowhere in mind really and his ears caught the trills of a song, the heavy, heady beats of bass. 

Whatever it was, he stumbled into the Underground with electricity and excitement buzzing in his veins. It wasn’t difficult really. The walls gave way just as he laid a palm against it. The man at the entrance, all sharp features and even sharper eyes, one hidden by a bedazzled eyepatch - Son of Dionysus, Hoseok vaguely registers - gives him a once over and beckons him in with a slight smile.

The muffled sounds of bass gradually grew louder and soon Hoseok’s ears were only filled with loud music and the ground beneath his feet vibrated with the excitement of many. Scanning his eyes across the crowd, he notes the mass of bodies writhing along with the music, the clinking of glass as shot after shot disappear beneath parched throats and eyes that grew hazy behind the smoke of drunkenness and ecstasy.

Hoseok smiles to himself and starts to make his way to join the crowd of anonymity.

-

Jimin was used to this. He lived buried beneath the rush, the deafening bass, the vibrating sounds that sent electricity running through his veins. He rode the wave of notes, of music as he glided across the floor, neon lights flashing around him in a blur. He loved the feeling of moving with the sounds, no care for the world, no care for anyone around him.

Jimin was used to this. He knew everyone here. And everyone knew him. The Son of Persephone, they would whisper in awe, the one with the lithe body and eyes that could change from cherry blossoms to sin in a flash of a second. He knew everyone here - except for him. He’s new around here, Jimin slows down in his dancing to eye the stranger curiously. He’s never seen him before - he’s never been here before. But why - why is it that when the stranger starts dancing, body moving in time with the music, eyes closed momentarily as he tilts his head upwards, a smirk, a smile gracing his sharp features - why is it when he starts dancing it looks like he’s been here forever?

Jimin was curious. He’s always curious, but not lately. This is new.

The stranger opens his eyes. He looks straight at Jimin with hooded eyes who stutters mid-step, taken aback. The stranger smirks and raises an eyebrow. Yeah, this is new alright.

-

Jimin has lost track of how many shots he’s downed and he’s going to regret this tomorrow. The new term starts at 9am - make that a 9am and a pounding headache. It doesn’t matter. The stranger had approached him after their little flirtatious glance and ushered the both of them to a booth, promptly ordering a round of shots. Jimin doesn’t drink usually, preferring to get drunk on the adrenaline and music instead, but there’s a first time for everything… right?

His name’s Hoseok. That much Jimin knows, if not for the fact that Hoseok practically shouts it against his ear just to be heard above the noise. It’s strange how Jimin immediately knows after hearing Hoseok’s voice - he’s a Son of Apollo. Even if Jimin didn’t hear his voice, the light in his eyes and the glimmer in his smile would have given that away.

Hoseok was curious about this Son of Persephone. He knew immediately the moment their eyes met. There was something about the midnight lined eyes, the red plush lips, the sharp cheekbones that was even sharper beneath the glare of Underground lights - no, it was all of those that gave him away. He was no Son of Aphrodite, no. He had the softness, the glow, that’s for sure. But there’s something more beneath, something darker, something akin to sin.

Hoseok watches Jimin down another shot in amusement. It’s obvious he doesn’t usually drink. His cheeks were pink and he could barely make eye-contact with Hoseok.

Something catches Jimin’s eyes and he stands up. Hoseok follows his line of sight curiously and sees the thick group of people that had gathered at the centre of the dance floor. Voices melt with the music and Hoseok hears whispers of awe.

He turns to Jimin with a question in his eyes and Jimin merely shrugs, makes his way towards the centre. Hoseok follows curiously.

Hoseok chuckles as they push through the crowd to see what the fuss was all about. Speaking of the Son of Aphrodite. Poor guy looks lost. Jimin blinks in awe as the light catches the strands of his blonde hair, painting it in shades of neon bright pinks and violets. Around him, others stood entranced, captivated and at the centre the stranger looks around swallowing down his fear. He felt like an animal at the zoo, scrutinised, stared at - no surprises there, the others looked predatory as they eyed him with a look of what could only be described as hunger in their eyes.

Jimin frowns upon seeing the stranger’s discomfort. He steps forward, shaking the alcoholic haze around his eyes, catches the stranger’s hand and starts to drag him away. A few glares at him, tries to stop him, but Jimin only has to look at them with darkness in his eyes and they back away warily, some in fear.

“Are you okay?” Jimin lets go of the stranger’s hand and asks when they arrive at a quiet corner. Hoseok had followed them, looking back curiously at the dispersing crowd. Some were sending them curious glances, others wary, some fearful and Hoseok wonders how a little figure like Jimin could elicit such mixed reactions.

The Son of Aphrodite shakes his head as if to blink away confusion and sends the both of them a dazzling smile. Jimin swallows. “Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for that,” Jimin shrugs. “My name’s Jin, by the way,”

“Jimin,” 

“Hoseok,”

Jin was still smiling and Hoseok thinks it looks out of place in the darkness of this place. Too bright. Too innocent. 

“Did you get lost?” Hoseok asks, leaning against the wall, feeling the music run down his spine. Jin tilts his head in question. “You looked lost and a little bit afraid. Well, you were surrounded by hungry-looking demi-gods so the fear was understandable,”

Jin looks down and runs his fingers through his blonde hair, rather coyly, Jimin notes, fascinated.

“Yeah, I’m not really sure how I got here.” Jin smiles sheepishly. “I was just walking around and next thing I know the wall opens -”

“So you just go in and see what’s through the darkness?” Hoseok laughs, teasing.

“I was curious!”

Hoseok hears Jimin’s tinkling laughter above the haze of bass. 

There’s something about the Underground that drew Hoseok in. He thinks this may be one of them.

-

It may look like the flashing green lights had painted the boy’s hair emerald - but that’s the colour they are at the moment. Wide eyes look around in wonder, watching the lights dance across the bodies of those on the floor, the beat pound against the soles of his boots. This is just the perfect place to ease his boredom. The guard at the entrance didn’t even notice him as he slipped past the cracks on the wall, a mischievous smile gracing his soft features. Perks of being the Son of Hermes, he thinks with a chuckle.

He hears someone call his name above the music and he spins on the spot in confusion.

“Taetae!” 

Jimin comes running, parting the crowd with ease, two boys in his tow. Taehyung recognises them. Sons of Apollo and Aphrodite. He wonders what they were doing here.

“Taetae, what are you doing here?” Jimin shouts to be heard, and Taehyung notices the faint flush on his cheeks.

Taehyung chuckles in disbelief. “Are you drunk?”

“What?”

“Are you dru-,” Taehyung stops mid-sentence as something catches his eye in his peripheral. He twists his head, a frown gracing his soft features. To his right, where the neon lights failed to chase away the darkness, he catches sight of pale hair and dark eyes before the shadows moved back in place. Taehyung tilts his head in curiosity. Interesting.

“Taehyung?” Jimin pokes his rib and Taehyung jolts from his thoughts

“Huh? Oh, it’s nothing.” Taehyung smiles, looking one last time at the pulsing shadows before turning to face a pink-cheeked Jimin. “When did you start drinking?”

Taehyung notes as the Son of Apollo smiles in amusement behind Jimin’s back. 

Taehyung feel a shiver run down his spine. He feels watched. With a shake of his head and a large boxy grin, he grabs Jimin’s hand and drags him towards the dancefloor. At the corner of his eye he sees the shadows shift and settle, the intruder disappearing into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> wth where did the jihope come from.  
> this was supposed to be written ages ago.
> 
> saved under 'k-mythology' - a bangtan brainstorm that escalated to include all our flat's faves and my unadulterated love for mythology.
> 
> series title from MØ - No Mythologies To Follow  
> chapter title from MØ - Walk This Way


End file.
